


hypothetically

by starsupernova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/pseuds/starsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wonders how he fell in love with someone like this. He’d never really been into anyone in his life until he met Lance in freshman year. Sure, it had started off as a rivalry, mostly through the baseball team, but Keith had slowly grown to appreciate Lance, in both the looks and personality departments.</p><p>And it’s not like the attraction is decreasing now that their junior years have just ended. In fact, it’s even stronger than before.</p><p>The first time Keith ever falls in love, it's with someone practically unobtainable. <i>Typical</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

> i'm voltron/klance trash. i hate (love) this show.

“So. Hypothetically,” Lance starts and Keith groans, lifting himself off of the curb side. If Lance got started, he would never stop. “Wait, wait, hold on, Keith,” Lance says quickly and tugs on Keith’s wrist with his hand. **  
**

Keith sighs and sits back down. Lance looks proud of himself for a moment before opening his mouth again. “Anyway,” he continues. “if I hypothetically failed all of my finals, would I pass for the year?”

By the wary look on Lance’s face, the question is obviously not what he really wants to say so Keith doesn’t answer, and waits as Lance deliberately cracks every one of his knuckles with a pop.

“If I hypothetically failed all of my finals,” Lance starts again. “would you care?”

Keith tutors Lance every Monday and Friday, ever since he’d found out about how his friend struggles to pass. It’s a Friday now, but school’s over and they’re sitting on the curb in front of their high school tennis courts and watching the sun go down behind the horizon.

Shrugging, Keith stretches one arm into the air and rolls his wrist. “I don’t know,” he says, setting his hand back down on the pavement behind him. “Do you care?”

“I’d care more if you do,” Lance rattles off, like he’d prepared this conversation beforehand. Keith wouldn’t be too surprised if Lance knew exactly what he was going to say; they’d known each other too long to _not_ predict a response correctly.

“It’s summer now, so, no, I don’t really care,” Keith tells him. “It would be nice if my teaching actually paid off though,” Keith muses, only to make Lance feel a little guilty.

“It does,” Lance insists. “I just—oh, screw it. It’s summer,” he finishes. Keith hums in response and Lance gets to his feet.

Keith wonders how he fell in love with someone like this. He’d never really been into anyone in his life until he met Lance in freshman year. Sure, it had started off as a rivalry, mostly through the baseball team, but Keith had slowly grown to appreciate Lance, in both the looks and personality departments.

And it’s not like the attraction is decreasing now that their junior year have just ended. In fact, it’s even stronger than before.

The first time Keith ever falls in love, it's with someone practically unobtainable. _Typical_.

“It’s late, we should go,” Lance says and Keith tilts his head up to look at Lance.

Keith traces his gaze across Lance’s jaw line, over his lips and the bridge of his nose. He tugs Lance down the same way Lance had done to him earlier.

“Come on, the sun is setting. Let’s watch,” Keith offers and Lance rolls his eyes.

“Wow, a sunset. What a surprise. _That_ doesn’t happen every day,” he says sarcastically but sits back down next to Keith anyway as the bleeding sun sinks lower into the sky.

 _Lance isn’t even that pretty_ , Keith tells himself. He’s too gangly and tall and sharp at every edge but it’s still hard for Keith to take his eyes off of him.

“So, hypothetically.” Lance says and Keith’s eyes flicker over. Lance looks nervous, an emotion that he rarely is these days, so Keith’s eyebrows scrunch together in worry.

“Are you alright?” Keith asks, genuinely concerned, and Lance’s look vanishes as he laughs and reaches to smooth out the spot between Keith’s eyebrows.

Keith jerks away, immediately regretting it seconds later, and Lance frowns, before shrugging. “I’m fine, why’d you ask?” Lance asks.

Keith looks up at the sky and doesn’t speak until the stars appear above them.

“Hypothetically?” Keith prods, urging Lance on to finish his earlier statement.

Lance’s shoulders droop and then lift up. “If I...hypothetically...liked someone, what do you think I should do about it?”

Oh. Of course. They're best friends; Keith couldn't have avoided this kind of conversation forever.

He refuses to let himself feel disappointed. Of course Lance likes someone. He’s into people like the cheerleading captain, Allura, and the pretty blonde haired girl in their English class. Of course.

“I guess you should tell them,” Keith advises, voice slightly muffled through his clenched teeth. _Hypocrite_ , he thinks to himself. “You can’t expect anything to happen unless they know about it.”

 _Hypocrite_.

Lance kisses him.

Keith’s mind clouds over _fast_ but he doesn’t end it; he just instinctively wraps his arms around Lance’s neck and deepens the kiss.

It's dizzying and electrifying for the few seconds that they're kissing, until Lance pulls away. A smile that's somehow simultaneously smug and elated plays on his lips.

“I told him,” Lance says, a tone of cockiness in his voice, and Keith grins wider than he ever has, heart still doing dance steps in his chest.

“You didn't mess something up for once,” Keith says and Lance scowls, but Keith takes Lance’s chin in his hands and kisses him again.

“Hypothetically,” Keith starts. “if I had a crush on someone who liked me back, what should I do?”

“I don't know,” Lance replies, pretending to think for a bit. “Ask them out? Maybe ice cream?” he suggests, eyes glinting.

Keith nudges his shoulder into Lance before standing up. “Whoever gets to my car last is paying,” he says and takes off into a run.

“Hey!” Lance says and follows close behind, yelling indignantly as they race all the way down the parking lot.

Lance catches up enough to grab Keith’s hand and pull him to a stop, and Keith feels a strong sense of familiarity.

 _We’ve always been like this_ , he realizes as Lance looks at him and smiles like he has done so many times before.

Lance kisses him.

This part isn't familiar to Keith, but he could definitely get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
